bushidojofandomcom-20200213-history
Eiji Takashi
Playstyle Combat Ranged Melee Ki-Feats Unique Resilience Support Attachments Arashi's Fan (1) This model gains Ranged Defense (2) or +2 Ranged Defense Deep Wisdom (1*) - 10+ rice models only When this model makes a Wait action, it gains Iron Mind (1) and Force of Will (1) until the End phase. Greater Destiny (1*) - 10+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: ''"Greater Destiny" (I; P) - 2k'' * Once per activation this model gains +1 Ki Stat until the current action resolves. Glory of Combat (2*) - 3+ Melee and 10+ rice models only When this model removes an Enemy Model from play with a successful Melee Roll, it gains Ki Tokens equal to the removed model's Ki Stat. Healing Balm (1) This Model gains Heal (2) Kintoki's Salt (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: ''"Kinkoki's Salt" (A;P) - 1k'' * This model gains Strong until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Shiki-gami Guardian (1) - 8+ Rice Models Only When this model is targeted by an Opposed Ki Test, it may spend 2-Ki and discard this card to automatically sicceed an Opposed Ki Test. Snake Fang (1) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "''Gift of the Snake" (A; P) - 1k'' * This model gains Jump Up and Immunity (Poison) until the End Phase. Then discard this card. Vial of Raijin Breath (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "''Raijin's Breath" (A; P) - 1k'' * This model gains +2 Move and Fly until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Non-Soulless Only Attachments Elixir of Vigor (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: ''"Elixir of Vigor" (A; P) - 1k'' * This model's condition improves by One Degree. Then discard this card. Hotai's Coin (1*) This model gains; this model can re-roll 1's rolled for a test once per Test. If any of the rerolled dice are rolled 1's, discard this card. Jurojin's Ring (1*) This model may discard this to gain Last Stand until the End Phase. Shujenga Only Attachments Inu-gami Guardian (1*) When this model is the target of a Successul Ranged or Melee attack, it may spend 2-Ki and make a difficulty X Ki Test (X = sccess lvl of the attack) Rangaku's Scroll (1*) - 8+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: ''"Rangaku's Law" (A;Ta 8"; no melee/move) - 1k'' * Once per turn Perform an opposed Ki Test with Target Enemy. If successful, the target cannot choose or be forced to re-roll dice until the End Phase. Tsukiyomi's Eye Diamond (1*) - 10+ rice cost models only When this model performs a Ki feat it may spend 1-Ki so, until the end of the current activation resolves, the Ki's Feat's range is increased by +2". Terrain Hogo-sha Tree (1) - Impassable; Blocking; 40mm Models within 1" of this Terrain gain Ranged Defense 2" Spirit Catcher Wind Chime (1) - Unobscuring, 30mm Kami cannot move within 2" of this Terrain. A model in B2B with the terrain, but not in B2B or ZoC of an enemy model can perform a Simple Action and spend 2-Ki to remove this Terrain from the Battlefield. Event Amaterasu's Riddle (2) - Event ''Play after Ki Generation.'' Until the End phase models cannot gain or spend Ki tokens. Balance (1) - Event ''Play Before the Tactical Roll.'' Until the End phase, dice cannot be re-rolled. Hotei's Blessing (1) ''Play during the Starting Phase.'' Until the End phase, friendly models may re-roll 1's rolled for any test once per test. Pre-Ordain (2) ''Play at the start of the game.'' Roll 2d6 and choose one of the results. Any point during the game when making a dice roll, you may replace one of the dice rolled Synergy Alternative/s How to Counter Playstyle Eiji is a front-line fighter who enemies can have some difficulty dealing with. His spear skills make it challenging for enemies to outnumber him, and also allows him to knock enemies off their feet - making it easier for Eiji and his allies to impale into an early grave. Combat Eiji is a decent fighter who is hard to tie up in Melee as, if attacked, he gains the benefit of both ''First Strike'' (hitting the attacking target first) and Push Defense (0) (to keep himself unengaged). And, due to his decent MS (improved further with Martial Prowess), he can choose to play this with a degree of balance or favor one over the other (i.e.: kill the attacking target before it gets to attack, or increase the chances Eiji stays uninjured and unengaged). Both Eiji's Ki feats are combative, though '''Precision Strike''' is very circumstantial - only beneficial when Eiji attempts to Wound a target with Armor. On the other hand, '''Sweep''' is very useful when you apply it correctly. It can only be used when Eiji is the active model, but only costs -1 Ki which gives him '''Sweep Attack (1)'''. As such, on turn 2, its possible for Eiji to use this AND Ki-Boost his MS to remain at 4 for a single attack. Ideally, Eiji wants to use this on an enemy who has just attacked one of Eiji's allies. If successful the target will only suffer half damage from the attack, but will be Exhausted (-1 MS), Prone (-1 MS), and Outnumbered by Eiji and his ally (-1 MS)! When Eiji and/or his ally attack the target again that turn, its going to hurt! Resilience Eiji is your typical Prefecture Samurai - Armor (3), 6 Wounds, and Bravery with a Ki of 2. He is also very unlikely to be outnumbered due to his free push attack so he can afford to intercept hordes as its unlikely he will be penalized by multiple attackers. Support Eiji doesn't offer much in the way of support beyond his ability to knock an enemy Prone (-1 MS penalty) but, as mentioned in combat above, this shouldn't be under-estimated. Synergy Attachments Weakness